The Moment
by Takhisis
Summary: What do you do when that moment occurs? When thoughts run dry, and there’s nothing but the touch of a hand and the connection of two hearts as one... Do you resist? Can you walk away? Is there really any choice but to succumb?
1. Prologue

**The Moment**

_What do you do when that moment occurs? When thoughts run dry, and there's nothing but the touch of a hand and the connection of two hearts as one... Do you resist? Can you walk away? Is there really any choice but to succumb?_


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

Ginny Weasley woke up on the day that the Hogwarts train was supposed to take her to begin the sixth year of her training to be a witch with a very peculiar feeling in her gut. A certain feeling of expectation, almost like her subconscious KNEW that something was going to be happening that day, but her mind hadn't quite caught up with the picture. She sank back against the pillows and raised her eyes to the ceiling, silently praying that this year would be better than the last few.

Since the whole Tom incident in her first year, nothing of any particular interest had happened in Ginny's life. She had drawn inward, becoming quiet and more studious, growing close to nobody in particular at Hogwarts, whether in her own House or outside of it. She had grown and matured over the years, both mentally and physically. Standing up and walking to her closet, she drew on the first pair of jeans and clean t-shirt she found hanging in her closet, and then ran a brush through her long hair with the same detached feeling.

Glancing briefly up into her mirror, she was not surprised or moved by what she saw. Staring back at her was a tall, shapely girl with flowing auburn hair that hung all the way down her back, which she usually kept tied up in a pony tail or a braid down her back, an ongoing attempt to control the fiery tresses that were forever falling in her face. The deep hue of her hair served to accent the paleness of her skin, due only partially to genetics, and mostly to the fact that she spent most of her days indoors away from the sun. Her sea green eyes were true to that description, and changed colors according to the mood she was in. There were storms that raged silently behind those eyes, that few took the time to see or even notice.

Flicking her hair behind her shoulders and shrugging nonchalantly, Ginny grabbed her book-bag and headed out the door and downstairs to what was sure to be a rather hectic morning in the life of the Weasley Family.

A few hours later the whole Weasley crew was gathered outside the train, saying their tearful (on the part of Mrs. Weasley) and exasperated (on the part of Ginny) goodbyes. As the last of the luggage was slipped onto the train, Ginny let herself fall behind her brother, Ron, and the other two members of their trio, Harry and Hermione. Though she saw them all the time and the two practically lived at the Burrow during the summer holidays, Ginny had never really been a part of their crew, or felt close to them. She preferred to keep to herself, reading or drawing in her notebook.

Ginny walked slowly through the train in an attempt to find a compartment that wasn't completely packed with her fellow students. This proved harder than she thought it would, and the train jerked into motion before she was able to find a place to put her trunk for the journey to the school. The sudden, unexpected movement threw Ginny off balance, and she suddenly found herself sprawled across the floor of the aisle, trunk and bag strewn across the pathway. Her head thumped against the floor painfully, and Ginny saw stars.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a hand extended towards her, and she took it without thinking, and was lifted back to her feet. She found herself flush with a very rigid frame, and her eyes swept slowly up. Her breath caught in her chest as green eyes met stormy grey, and the world stopped completely.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

Ginny found herself staring into a set of grey eyes that seemed to look right through her. Time seemed to stop around her, and she could only think of the worlds that she saw in the face that looked down at her. She could only feel the touch of his hand on hers, still gripped tightly from his efforts to lift her to her feet, which had seemed effortless. She could only hear her heart thrumming in her chest, its pace frantic and erratic.

Never before had she felt so moved as she did in this moment. She had gone through life since "the incident" almost numb to her surroundings. She walked to class not really seeing her surroundings. She only felt real when practicing the magic that was so close to her heart, or when she was sketching frantically in her notebook the myriad of images that were burned into her mind... But none of those moments compared to this.

Her eyes widened in shock, and her lips parted softly as she stared into the face of this person who stood so close to her, his hand still wrapped gently around hers. Slowly his hand began to travel to her wrist, and then traveled up her arm slowly, just his fingertips running up her arm and causing such sensations that she had never knew existed. Such a small touch, barely there at all, and yet she felt it in every fiber of her being, down to the tips of her toes. His hand reached her arm above her elbow, and his fingers wrapped around her arm, so long that they almost touched around her arm. Slowly, deliberately, he pulled her closer, and almost without realizing what was happening, without a single thought of denial, she slipped closer to him, tilting her face up to meet his as his head descended gracefully towards her.

They moved closer and closer to each other, until it seemed they breathed the same air. Still his eyes bored into her, and she was sure that he could see every single thought and memory in her head. She couldn't have looked away even if she wanted to. Just as it seemed that there was no distance between them, and she felt the soft brush of his lips across hers, a loud banging signaled a nearby compartment opening.

Ginny jumped, and the moment was broken. It seemed like they both woke up as if from a dream, and suddenly realized that they weren't the only two people in existence, and that they were standing in the middle of a small aisle, surrounded by their fellow students and all of Ginny's fallen possessions. Though the moment had seemed to last for an eternity, in reality it had only been a few precious seconds that stretched between them.

The question really was... What now?


End file.
